Realizations of the Soul
by Earthenwolf
Summary: What happenes when they realize the true colors of their relationship...rated M for later chapters with LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Realizations of the Soul

**Disclaimer I do not own the soul eater characters**

**It was spring in Deathcity and the night air was blissfuly warm so Maka opened the windows as she cooked. With the sweet spring breeze rustling her hair and her favorite music on she was content to stay in that moment. Now Maka wasn't the same girl she had been when she was 13 and trying to make Soul a deathsyth. No now she was a tall shapely girl at 5'8. No guy could ever call tiny tits again. She was still willow slim but you wouldn't wanna call her weak because just as she grown so had her muscles and a maka chop from 19 year old maka could be deadly. She also stopped putting her hair in pigtails. Soul and her still lived in there small apartment but things were starting to change. Maka smiled into the soup she was making, this was her favorit song. She started to twist her hips to the music and dance and sing into her spoon. Maka was unaware but Soul opened the door to their apartment and came in quietly. Soul had also changed a lot to in those last few years. For one thing he was now a deathsyth but that wasn't the only change that Soul had undergone. At 19 he was now a tall 6'1and his muscles were well defined. His spiky white hair was the same along w his ruby eyes. He was walking through the living room when he caught sight of his mister. She was still dancing to the music not knowing he was there. His eyes widened as she twisted her hips and hit a high note. His nose started to bleed and he rushed to his bathroom to take a cold shower before diner. After Blair left he didn't think he would have to worry about maka catching him with a nosebleed again.**

**Makas POV**

**She heard the shower start. "oh Soul must have gotten home, good thing to cause the soup is almost done" she started ladling the soup into two bowls and put them on the table. She turned off her music " Soul get out of the shower the foods ready!". She mutters to herself " if he thinks I'm waiting for him and letting my soup get cold then he's wrong". She sits down just as the water turned off. A few seconds later Soul puts his head around the corner. "I will be there in a second calm down". She heard him open his door and there was the sound of drawers and then a thump. "what the hell is he doing in there" soul walked out of his room with his hand on his head and it appeared his shirt was on backwards. She gave him a what the hell look but then went back to eating. Just as soul was taking a bite "when did you come in I didn't hear you" **

**Souls POV **

**His head already hurt from hitting it on the dresser but now when maka asked her question it got worse. He froze and in his head he was thinking " oh man what do I say, I can't tell her that I came in while she was dancing and that she was so hot when she twisted her hips like that. Man this is not cool" . His face got a little pink and he swallowed " uh I came in while you were cooking maybe if the music wasn't so loud you could hear me." she gave him a sideways look but he averted his eyes. They ate in silence but maka kept looking at him. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore " why do u keep looking at me?!" she laughed " your shirt is on backwards and I was waiting for you to notice" he looked down and in his mind" shit it is man she's gonna think I'm a fool". He quickly pulled his shirt off and flipped it around.**

**Maka POV**

**It was strange how soul blushed a little when she asked him when he cam in. I wonder what he was doing. She couldn't help herself, she kept looking at him in his backward shirt. I wonder how long it will take him to notice. They had almost finished eating but the time he finally asked her why she was looking at him. She told him his shirt was inside out. She was quite amused when he quickly looked down and saw she was right. She didn't expect him to take his shirt off though. Her eyes widened when she saw the soft pale skin stretched over his abstruse only thing marring it was the long scar that's showed his loyalty. She wondered when he had gotten so muscular but she couldn't remember. That feeling in her stomach came back but she forced it down. Even though she didn't want to admit this over the past few months she has started to see soul in a different way. She would feel funny when she was around him and she seemed to want to impress him. So she started wearing slightly more reveling clothing. She talked to tsubaki about it and she had told her that maybe she liked soul. She had rejected the idea but now seeing him with his shirt off she thought that maybe tsubaki is right.**

**Souls POV **

When he looked over at maka her face was a little pink and she looked like she was thinking hard about something. "hey maka what's up you look like there's something on your mind" she got even more red which confused him she started stammering " oh.. Uh just something tusbaki said" she quickly got up and started doing the dishes. She was in such a hurry she forgot to tie her hair up. He had the strange urge to touch it so he went over and pulled it outa the soap. She froze with the contact. Maka had been acting weird for a while now when ever he was around. She had for some reason started looking hotter, wearing tighter cloths and a short skirt like the one she had when we were kids. His heart also had funny reactions to her presence. The sweet smell coming off her skin now seemed to pull a reaction outa him that normally didn't happen. He dropped her hair and walk quickly into the living room. " damn if I can't control myself she's gonna know somethings up and she gonna hit me" he shook his head and yelled "goodnight maka I'm going to bed. " that night all he dreamed of what the smell of makas skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Realizations of the soul 2

Sorry for the time it took to update but with school starting it took a while

and again unfortunately I do not own soul eater

Soul's POV

(in souls dream)

I was in the dream room with the little demon. I was arguing with him about a certain feeling. The daemon grinned " oh come on Soul you have to admit it sometime she drives you wild, you just wanna go crazy with her." he continued in a deep purring tone " I bet you would love to taste that skin you dream of. You wanna make her scream and peirce her skin with your teeth Just look at what happened when u saw her move her hips" I shook my head " NO! Maka is my mister I would never do anything to break her trust. I can't like maka she would never like me." the little demon gave a creepy grin and jumped behind Soul. Soul spun around but where Little daemon had been standing maka now stood. H e froze hoping she haven't heard him and Little demon. She gave a grin oddly like the daemons and walked over to soul. She was wearing this tight short red dress that looked like silk. All soul wanted to do was fun his finger over that silk and pull her closer and feel her body pressed against his. He couldn't stand it he took the step it took to be in front of her and he grabbed her by the waist as she was looking up at him. Unable to hide what he felt anymore he brought his lips to hers. But right as they touched the dream shattered and soul woke up and fell outa bed with a crash. After he got up and looked in his reflection he touched his lip. He could still feel the soft touch of hers. " I have to tell her I can't stand it any more, I have to tell her how I feel and I will deal with the repercussions later.

Maka POV

I woke up when I heard a loud crash. I looked at my clock, 5:26 no way soul was up. So I got up and rushed out into the hallway. I didn't see anything so I went to souls room and barged right in. I walking in to the oddest sight. All soul blankets were on the floor suggesting he fell but soul was standing upright touching his lips. He whirled around when I came in and his eyes widened. At first I though someone was behind me and they had caused the noise but there was no one there. Then I relized he was looking at me then I remembered I had ran in here straight out of bed. In my head "shit!" I knew that I had just worn a shirt to bed so here I was in souls room with nothing but panties and a oversized shirt that from the looks of it aperard to be his.

Soul POV

I was still touching my lips when maka came rushing in my room. At first all I saw was her face then I looked down and saw she didn't have many cloths on. You could see almost all of the pale creamy skin of her legs and through the white shirt the bright purple panties. My brain was goin wild at this point " OHHHHH man that's really hot, look away before she maka chops you for looking " but soul couldn't stop looking he took in every curve he could see including her perky breasts and butt. He felt his pants begin to tighten and his nose felt alitle wet. He sat down quick and grabbed the blankets. He threw one at maka that had just relized how little she was wearing and was now bright red. She hurried to wrap it around herself but just the way she did it made him want her more.

Maka POV

Soul threw me a blanket and I quickly wrapped myself in it. It had didint escaped my notice that there was alitle bit of blood on souls nose. I was secretly glad he was happy with what he saw but still soul would never go for her. He though he was to cool for her. She ran out of the room back to hers. She was already in her room with the door shut when she relized she forgot to ask what happened. She put jeans and a tank top on and went back to his room but knocked this time. "come in" traveled through the door. When she came in this time soul had on pants as well as a shirt on. When he looked at her he had this look in his eye like he was trying hard to say something but didn't know what to say. "Soul I'm sorry I shouldn't have come bursting in here like that especially when I was only wearing a shirt. It won't happen again .. But I did want to know what happened y was everything in the floor." the look in souls eyes intensified " maka it's ok I just woke up from a dream and I fell out of bed I'm sorry I woke u up so early. Let's go get some coffee now that we r up"

Souls POV

I didn't know how to tell her but seeing her like that had made me sure of it. I dragged her into the kitchen softly while she was saying in a playful tone thAt was driving me crazy " common soul let me go I can walk to the kitchen by myself." she sat down on the couch when I let her go. I walked in to the kitchen and put on some coffee. She watched me while I did it with an assessing look on her face. I wonder what she was assessing.. Maybe it was waiting to see if I needed help using the coffee maker. I put two sugars in it like I knew she liked and handed her the cup.

Maka POV

When soul handed me the cup I took it but I didn't think I would actually during it cause normally soul couldn't cook. But he was watching me so I took a small sip. Wait a sec that was really good I looked at him " how did you know I like two sugars in it" I couldn't keep the amazement outs my voice. " we'll I have seen you do it for the past 6 years." he paused but his mouth was open like he wanted to say more. " soul is there something on your mind you look like u wanna say something" his eyes hardened and he took her hand. Surprised at the contact she looked at him . He looked into her eyes " maka I have to tell you something. I have wanted you to know and it doesn't matter if you feel the same way but Maka I love you "


	3. Chapter 3

Realizations of the Soul 3

Disclaimer - I sadly do not own soul eater

Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been really busy starting school and getting in the grove

Maka POV

Maka sat there in silence while her mind was racing " OMG did he just say that" she couldn't believe that soul actually liked her much less he loved her" she sat there trying to absorb what he just said. His eyes watched her trying to find out if she was gonna hit him for crossing a line. She was still trying to get what he said to click. She looked at soul and the look in his eye said he hoped she loved him to. "soul... Why did you never tell me. I have liked you for a long time" he looked away breaking eye contact" I thought you would never go for me, you hate men." "oh soul you know I chose to trust you why would I not trust you completely even with my heart." he didn't answer but stood up still holding onto my hand so it made me stand up to. He suddenly pulled on her arm, yanking her in so she stumbled and fell against him. He caught her and held her against him. He cupped her chin with his hand and dove in and pressed his lips against hers. She could feel his passion and his love. His sharp teeth nicked her lips causing them to bleed alitle. She gave a sharp intake of breath as he licked up the blood. The kiss was amazing.

Souls POV

Kissing maka was the best thing he had ever done. Her lips were so soft and when his teeth cut her lip, her blood tasted so good. She gave alitte noise that just turned him on. Soon she pulled away though. We were both breathing heavily but the look in her eyes was worth it. He finally had his answer on weather or not she loved him back. He was so overjoyed that he could barely stand. He pulled her into a tight hug " I love you so much maka" he pushed his soul wavelength toward her. She pushed her wavelength to meet and join with his. They were filled with each others love. She stood on her toes and kissed him this time. This one didn't last as long. She looked up at him " I love you to soul but I'm kinda scared." " what you r you scared." he gave her a confused look" because i know that this didn't go very well for my parents so I'm worried that it could happen here" he looked at her for a second " maka never mistake me for your father I would never cheat on you it's just not cool"

Makas POV

After thinking about it she jumped at soul and threw her arms around him and punched him against the wall. She watched as his eyes widened but before he could protest or push her away she pressed her lips to his. She enjoyed that for a moment before tracing her tongue on his lips asking entry. almost immediately his lips parted and let her in. He moaned and put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. His hands slipped under her shirt and he played with the skin there. The though"Oh god am I really doing this" ran through her mind. She felt him stiffen against her. The hands that had just been caressing her back now gripped her waist and pushed her back. She tried to stay pressed against him but he pushed her away. She looked up at him with a slight look of hurt on her face. " why? Did I do something wrong" " oh maka no you didn't do anything wrong I just think its to early I don't want you to regret this" her lip,started to quiver an d tears welled up in her eyes but she hardened herself and withdrew from his arms. She walked away and went to her room.

Souls POV

"Damn it soul you dumbass now u have made her upset, what we you thinking pushing her away" he swore under his breath and hit his head on the wall. He wanted her he really did but he knew that she would have regretted it later. He sucked in a breath and went to her door and knocked. He heard her get up and go to the door but she didn't open it. "Maka please open the door" before he could finish dying he was looking at her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug and just held her for a while. He rested his chin on her head and whispered " I love you maka"

please comment I need to know what you all think of my writings


End file.
